Skylark's Precious
by zairaswift
Summary: Hibari Kyoya finds an abandoned child. Taking 'him' home, he looks out for 'him' as an elder brother. Slowly, feelings start to develop and there is bound to be troubles and competition on the way. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I promised to make a pairing story for Christmas. As requested, I will be doing…. An 18fem27 story! There will be others, one will probably be a one shot for R27 and then another story for 6927. :D I dunno. If you review, then I will update faster~ XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**I am asking for you help! THIS IS IN CAPITALS FOR A REASON! **

**PLEASE SUGGEST A TITLE FOR THIS, BECAUSE I AM DYING FROM EXHAUSTION! THANK YOU! Have a kiss from Tsuna.**

It was a dark and cloudy day, perfect weather for one. Hibari Kyoya, who had just begun training in order to protect himself, Namimori and to simply fight, was strolling along the quiet street. The sky dared to rain, as if on the verge of tears, but not a single drop had fallen, yet.

Kyouya's parents were strict, but they were still very caring and kind parents. The only way they were strict was the fact that they wanted Kyoya to grow up like a Hibari. They knew that he had a hidden respect for them and would follow in their footsteps. He had always had the same cold grey eyes which never see to linger on anything. He was independent, refusing all sorts of helps from grown-ups. His parents weren't particularly worried about him, but they knew that one day, he would have to open up to someone else, perhaps lean on their shoulder once in a while instead of him tackling on everything by himself. He just didn't understand 'what meets the eye' but he'll find out, very soon.

Though it was a peaceful day, Kyoya had already encountered trouble. It wasn't someone being beaten up, or someone beating someone up, more like the person was troubled by their own feelings, not that he can see that. Besides that, all he could tell was the child was sad and sulking, but not yet crying tears, a bit like the sky. Just as he was going to walk away from the child, the child grabbed his sleeve. Whether it was a boy or girl, he didn't know.

"C-can you take me with you?" asked the child. The large round doe eyes made the child more girlish, but it could have been a cute girly boy.

"Hn." Upon estimation, he was probably a year or so older than the child, so the child was probably about 5.

"Please!" said the girl-boy, "I-I'm strong!" Well they certainly didn't look strong. The kid was bruised all over the body and there were bleeding grazes on the knees and elbows, which meant the kid, had fallen over, probably more than once. It was extraordinary that the kid wasn't shedding any tears. Kyoya concluded that the child was previously sulking just to keep the pain in and was just waiting for anyone to pass.

The determination was reflected in the person's eyes but looked like a lost chick who made its way to live by suffering pain.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Tsuna!" The child smiled so brightly like another sun.

"Are you are girl or boy?" asked Kyoya, interested in the outcome. The child shied away for a moment and then gathered his/her courage.

"I'm a girl," Tsuna said. She was constantly bullied for looking like a weak girly boy, when she was in fact a girl. Well that didn't now, did it? She trusted the person in front of her because he didn't do anything bad to her. She also told him that she dressed like a boy because 'boys were strong.' Sighing, he took her hand and dragged her along.

"I-te!" she said as she face planted onto the floor, which was luckily grass, while trying to keep up with Hibari's speed.

"Get up herbivore. If I wasn't here who's going to pick you up?"

"A-ah," she got up within seconds and powered on. After a few minutes, Hibari looked back at Tsuna who was already huffing and puffing, but she still kept going. He grinned. Why? Maybe it was how the herbivore acted so strong willed.

"Wao," he said as they finally arrived at the Hibari household. Tsuna looked like she would faint from exhaustion [**like me who's typing this**] but she was still standing, slightly swaying like a piece of paper about to topple off the side of a desk [**like the book I wrote this story in which just fell.**]

"Kyou-san," said someone with a strange mullet hairstyle. Tsuna giggled at the strange sight but kept it in. He said something to the mullet hair guy and then the two continued to walk going inside the house. It was a typical Japanese home, but was larger than the other houses on the street. Tsuna followed Kyoya as he led her to the lounge.

"Hm? Kyoya, who is this?" asked a woman, eying the two suspiciously. She was Kyoya's mother.

"A lost chick," he said, referring to Tsuna as if she was some sort of cute vulnerable animal.

"Well, it's not every day this happens. We'll take care of her then," she said. Inside she was delighted. First of all was that it was a girl, would've been good for her Kyoya to get a girlfriend early. Secondly, the she knew that the girl had this sort of serenity, despite her dishevelled look, which hinted that she did something to calm the small Hibari. Last of all was the fact that she could look after a girl. After all, as a mother, she had bought many clothes for her son to wear, which were all bright coloured clothes and cute ones. Since the girl was dressed as a boy, she thought there was a reason to it so the wasted clothes could finally be used.

Kyoya nodded and then Tsuna just simply quietly stared on. He took her to his room. Awed that the room was only black and white, with the only visibility of colour being the books on the shelf and the small purple utensils which included pens and pencils.

"Kyoya," said Tsuna. "Kyo-ya-nii~"

He responded turning towards the girl. Tsuna took a step back, slightly scared of the glare and imposing figure.

"What."

"U-um, is it okay to call you that?" she asked.

"Hn. Do what you want," he said. Should she want to consider him as an elder brother, he didn't mind, so he let her call him that. He opened the walk in wardrobe and looked at the neat pile of clothes he never wore because they didn't suit him because of their… not Hibari likeness.

He picked out an orange and black striped shirt that was given to him when he was four along with long pants. He let her change in the wardrobe and she came back out, unsure about the length of the pants. Grunting, Kyoya knelt [**AND PROPOSED. I'm kidding… now back to the story**] and rolled the ends of the pants up.

"Uh… Kyouya nii, do you have food?" asked Tsuna when he was done with her clothes. He said nothing and went downstairs. Curious at what he would give her to eat, she patiently waited as she looked out the window where the sky outside was getting darker by the second, threatening to rain. It seemed to reflect her feelings. She didn't realise that she was crying a bit until it started to rain heavily. Wiping away her tears, she turned around to be faced by Hibari.

"Hie!" she cried out, startled.

"Were you crying?" he asked, even though he saw her crying.

"N-no, I'm strong, so I don't cry!" insisted Tsuna. There was an awkward silence but Hibari's face started to contort. She thought he was in pain but he was laughing. The first time in his life he was laughing at a weak herbivore trying to act like a carnivore. Tsuna stayed silent as he laughed and when he stopped, Kyoya realised that she was smiling.

"You should laugh more," she said. He had thought about it but ended up flicking her forehead tell her the nature of carnivores were different to omnivores and herbivores.

She laughed at how he classified people as carnivores, omnivores and herbivores and especially how he had only ever called other herbivores, except his parents who were both carnivores and… sadists. A deadly mix. Hibari produced the two apples he brought from the kitchen downstairs and gave one to her. They both ate their apples happily.

_If Kyoya nii is a carnivore, why does he eat fruits? _Thought Tsuna. She dismissed it, thinking that fruit made peoples' bodies grow and healthier.

"You can explore. If you need help, I'll be here," he said, pulling out a short novel. She nodded and decided to go downstairs first. Checking that the Kyoya's mother was free, she took the chance to speak to her.

"Ah, hello," she said with a warm smile. Tsuna had to smile back, which took the woman to another world of sunshine and happiness.

"My name is Hibari Testuko, you can just call me auntie or mother," she said.

"Okaa-san?" said Tsuna, tilting her head cutely. Even Testuko had to hold in her reaction to the cuteness.

"Hai~"

"Oh! I'm Tsuna, but I'm a girl," she said sheepishly.

"Hm? Why is your name a boy's name then?" asked Kyoya's mother.

"I-I changed it! Boys are stronger, so I decided to be a boy," she said.

"Aw, but I'm a strong woman," said Testuko. Tsuna had to agree. The woman had an oppressing aura, seething with grace and danger. "The Hibari family just happens to like strong people." Testuko glanced at the multiple injuries scattered all over Tsuna's body, and then the way she walked. There was small jerk in her right leg, so she probably got a bad bruise or she had twisted her ankle. Her breathing was slightly laboured, it could have been from consistent hitting to the chest, or there was a broken rib not yet healed. She couldn't be more proud at how the girl was able to survive through all she's been through.

"What about your parents?" she asked. It was probably a sensitive topic but she was surprised when Tsuna answered back.

"Mum hated me so she left. I don't know where or who dad is," she said brightly, "it's okay though."

Testuko chuckled softly at the girl's enthusiasm and optimism.

"U-um," she said a bit embarrassed, "where's the bathroom?"

"Say so sooner~" scolded Testuko, teasingly, pointing down the hall way opposite of the stair case. When the girl left she thought to herself, _No wonder you brought such an interesting child home, _and then went to her husband to talk about Tsuna.

When Tsuna returned, she was actually quite relieved that Hibari's mother had left. Though she was a mother figure, she was a bit intimidating and expectant of others. She continued exploring and when she finished exploring the bottom floor and second floor, she decided to take a peek of the attic. When she thought of the attic, she thought about a cool adventure but before she could even see the rom she heard shuffling and talking coming from the room instantly scared she ran into Kyoya's room

"K-Kyoya nii, there's noises coming from the attic!"

"Hn, you got scared by that?" he replied. She froze, forgetting about how he disliked herbivorous actions.

"Ah, uh… no? But-"

"It's an office. My parents are there," he said going back to the book he was reading. Making an understanding face, Tsuna backed off and decided to watch Hibari instead since she had nothing else to do. Not realising it, she fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up."

"Uhn?" Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and stared at her surroundings. Hibari was holding a plate of food. She asked what it was.

"Chicken, rice and vegetables." He gave her the plate mumbling something about omnivores. She eyed the food suspiciously but still ate it ravenously.

Once she finished eating, she yawned and, once again, fell asleep. Hibari sighed and put a blanket over her and continued reading his book. Looking at Tsuna's peaceful sleeping face, he heard her mumble, 'Kyo ya nii… I love you.'

He was pretty sure he heard wrong though, because, well… he can't love anyone back.

**I wanted it to be longer, but I decided that this would be a good place to stop.**

**Thank you so much and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, SUGGEST A TITLE! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!**

**Bye bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, and PLEASE READ THIS! I'll be listing titles people have suggested, you can pick one or you can suggest your own. Either majority wins or I'll just have to decide. It'll be at the bottom of the page~ If no one votes I'll make one up using your suggestions or just pick one.**

**Oh yeah, I apologise for the previous chapter for spelling Kyoya's mother's name wrong. It's not Testuko [test child] but it's Tetsuko [iron child]. Sometimes, I wonder if autocorrect will just… stop. **

**The update was delayed because the internet stuffed up on my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

It had already been a month since Tsuna had successfully settled in the Hibari family. And it was the time where Tsuna first goes to school.

"Alright, Tsuna kun, you'll be going to Namimori Elementary," said Tetsuko. "Kyoya has already gone there for a year."

"Really?"

"Uhn. He's in second grade now, but recently was the end of a school year, so that's why he wasn't going to school," she explained.

"O-okay,' said Tsuna.

"If you need any help, just ask Kyoya." Tetsuko smiled and then let Tsuna leave.

Tsuna went upstairs to Kyoya's _and_ her room.

"Kyoya nii, okaa san said that you can help me," she said, "so-so-so can you help me pack everything?"

"Hn." The two slowly started to pack their bags, Kyoya frequently helping Tsuna.

So, you ask, did Tsuna decide to be a girl or boy at school? Well of course she stuck to being a boy. She just wants to be strong but she just doesn't get that fact that girls could be strong as well. That's what Kyoya thought. What he heard next was a whole different case.

"I think I'm going to be a girl when I get to middle school," Tsuna said enthusiastically. It was possible, since every time you enrol in a new school, you have to fill out an application form. Over a course of time, the Hibari family would decide the best way to let Tsuna learn to defend herself when Kyoya was not around. Despite the family literally able to go wherever they want in Namimori along with the fact they are the protectors of it, they couldn't always be aware of every single thing.

The two finished up and happily went to eat their dinner. Though Tsuna couldn't wait to go to school, she already fell asleep. Kyoya, who slept opposite of her was thinking about whether it was time to take over the school. As long as Tsuna was okay, he would do it.

"Let's _go!_" urged Tsuna, already up early and finished breakfast. The reason she got up early was because she was excited and… scared. Because Kyouya was such a light sleeper, she had to refrain herself from moving that much. As soon as dawn appeared, she got up, knowing it was safe to get up.

The elementary school they went to didn't have a uniform but there were common standards in what you wore. It was just basically casual wear and no pyjamas or anything like that.

"Hn." The two of them exited the household and hand in hand, were walking down the streets of Namimori towards the elementary school.

"Ara, so sweet, but they forgot the umbrella," said Tetsuko to herself as she watched the two leave. Smiling to herself, she went to the files that she was organising in her small office.

"Ne, Kyo-nii, do you like school?" asked Tsuna.

"It's okay." Which in fact meant: There are a tonne of herbivores that are older than me and still have no chance of defeating me.

"Hmm," Tsuna thought about school. Was it going to be big? Perhaps there weren't going to be as many since there were fewer students in each class than a normal school.

They were walking at a brisk pace and it was about eight. When they arrived at school, Tsuna was first to react, noticing how large it was. They had about thirty minutes to go around before classes would actually start. Kyouya began to show Tsuna around and when walking to class, they picked up a lot of attention.

Despite being young, and in second grade, Hibari Kyouya was known for being demonically strong and he was also known for enforcing strict rules. Even the grade 6 people respected him, but that didn't stop the fact people were bullies. What they were more afraid of was the cute boy (girl?) that walked beside him and called him 'Kyou nii.'

The pair arrived in front of Tsuna's class and Tsuna had remembered how to get there. The bell went off and all the students went to gather at the main area.

"Welcome to Namimori Elementary to both new and continuing students. We are delighted-" said the Principle to continue his speech. Tsuna gave up listening to what the person was saying and felt a bit uncomfortable being separated from her brother. But then again, males were strong!

"Please go to your assigned classes!" announced the principle, finally finished his speech.

Tsuna stumbled through the sea of students and eventually made her way to her class. Everyone went to their seat and the teacher entered the classroom soon after.

The teacher was a woman, and she basically said that they were to call her Ms Oregano. No one obliged so she continued with her introductory lesson. No one noticed her curious stare at the boy/girl with brown fluffy hair who sat at the back not paying attention to anything she said and simply stared out the window at the endless blue sky. Time flew by and it was already lunch.

_Ah, I need to meet Kyo nii on the roof! _Thought Tsuna, remembering what her brother told her while they ventured onto the roof.

Tsuna seemed like he was the only person who was lively and eager to go somewhere during class.

Some other students eyed Tsuna weirdly, as he rushed down the hallways towards the stairs, but went back to their own business as Tsuna left the area in which people stood in.

It took Tsuna a while to get to the top the stairs and when she reached the top she realised that her Kyou-nii hadn't arrived yet. Pouting she sat down and waited.

"Oya, oya? What's this?" said someone. A boy, a year older than Kyouya, stood leaning against the door of the roof. He had strange dark blue hair that was shaped like a pineapple and had a red eye with the kanji for 1 and a navy blue eye.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna.

"Kufufu, I should ask that to you first," he laughed stepping off the door and walking towards Tsuna with grace and speed, but was quickly stopped by the one and only, Hibari Kyoya.

"Pineapple."

"Skylark."

"Eh?" Tsuna glanced at the two of them, switching between her brother and the other person. They knew each other? Kyouya pulled Tsuna close to him.

"I saw him first," said the boy with the pineapple hair.

"Hn." Hibari stared at Tsuna for her to say something.

"Um… Kyoya is my nii-san," said Tsuna. She didn't notice as he smirked at the pineapple who twitched, annoyed.

"Fine." And then he left.

The two of them resumed with what they originally wanted to do. Kyouya pulled out a bento and gave Tsuna a pair of chopsticks. The two of them dug in and Tsuna started to recount what happened in class. As soon as they finished, the bell rang and they returned to class.

"Okay, settle down now," said Ms Oregano as she got the bustling and talking children to be quiet and return to their seats.

"We're going to split off into pairs, okay?" she said. Some of them were happy others groaned, not wanting to be separated with their friends.

"Okay, you two can be together," said Oregano pointing to Tsuna and a red haired boy and continued on for the entire class.

"I'll hand out a paper that you need to finish, okay?" The children all nodded and were given a piece of paper. It basically was a small worksheet to fill in about the other person.

"Um, I'm Tsuna."

"Ah, hai, um… aren't you Hibari's little brother?"

"We're not blood related, but I call him that, because he's like my brother," exclaimed Tsuna happily.

"I'm Enma." He had red eyes and red hair and seemed very melancholy. But he smiled when Tsuna beamed so brightly like the sun and the two of them became great friends. They quickly finished their work sheet, even decorating it with scribbles and drawings. They returned their paper to their teacher and Oregano couldn't help but smile at the two's sheets.

Though she was simply on a mission to earn spare money during her break, she wanted to watch on the two boys.

The bell rang signalling the end of school. Tsuna cheered, saying to Enma that the first day of school was already over. But all the joy ended when it started to rain. The time they spent talking to each other made them forget about the sky that darkened with clouds.

"Ah, I need to go," said Enma as he left the class.

Tsuna started making her way down to the main gate, waiting under the shelter. When her brother hadn't turned up, she decided to go home by herself. She put her bag on top of her head to prevent herself from getting wet and hummed in the rain.

The rain calmed her down but something told her something was wrong. Before she knew it, she heard loud barks and suddenly something large knocked her over and large jaws bit her. And everything went dark.

"That ends this meeting," said Kyouya. It had already gone over time. Would Tsuna still be waiting? He was worried. He made it to the gate and found that she wasn't there so she must have gone ahead. It rained harder, the rain felt like ice pelting onto his body. Something was wrong. He knew it.

Just as he turned a corner and saw a bloodied figure lying on the floor, he dropped everything and ran right at it. The tuft of brown hair just gave it all away.

The dog that had attacked Tsuna was still there and with a quick swipe of a tonfa, the dog whimpered and ran away.

Kyouya looked worriedly at Tsuna as he precariously picked her up and slung her over his shoulders and carried her all the way home, aware of the blood dripping onto his shoulders and clothes.

"It's late-" said Tetsuko as she opened the door. That's until she saw Tsuna unconscious and bleeding. She quickly went back inside and called an ambulance. They took Tsuna to the hospital within minutes and the family could only wait, in hopes that Tsuna wasn't that heavily hurt.

Because of this incident, Kyouya swore to protect her better than he already did, training himself harder and becoming stronger and faster.

That's also how he stuck to 'biting people to death,' just like how that dog almost killed Tsuna.

**Oooo, a change of events. And that's the reason Hibari hasn't said 'I'll bite you to death,' yet. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Here are the titles you can pick and remember, you can still suggest your own!**

**The Skylark's Precious - from Rikka-tan**

**Reborn as Family - The Living Portal**

**I'm a boy, so I'm strong - dedesthill **

**Tuna under the Skylark - minerbbi**

**Strength - me because 5 is a good number.**

**Thank you for reading and remember to vote or suggest!**

**Bye bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**

**P.S. You don't have to read this, but I have a few wicked plots. You can ask me about them if you're curious… hehehehe.**


End file.
